


自寻死路

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa
Kudos: 4





	自寻死路

1

王琳凯今天又迟到了，气喘吁吁坐到位置上，和往常一样没吃早饭，就趴在桌子上开始睡觉，裤兜里还露出几张粉色纸币的一角。

旁边的男生笑嘻嘻和黄明昊说，你看他那个样子，肯定刚刚舔完男人的屌。

黄明昊才懒得关心，王琳凯永远一副缺钱的样子，即便随时口袋里会多出些新的纸币，他依旧穿一件破校服，球鞋永远是脏的，如果不是他长得不错，黄明昊根本懒得去思考他是用他的嘴还是屁股换钱。

他给你口一次多少钱？

不知道，下次你自己去问问？

算了，我才恶心他。

黄明昊不过十六岁就已经是超过一米八人高马大的样子，而同龄人王琳凯却还停留在十二岁的体态。

黄明昊开着跑车上学，而王琳凯连一双新球鞋都买不起。

生活的残酷就这样鲜明体现在他们两个身上。

黄明昊只知道王琳凯家境不好，很需要钱，不知道他到底要多少钱，黄明昊自认为也是个心善仁慈的公子哥。其实就是闲的过分，想找点乐子。

他帮助王琳凯的方法就是当着全班面把一束包好的人民币折成的纸玫瑰从王琳凯宽阔的制服领口里塞进去。

笑嘻嘻又漫不经心说，琳琳，今天是520表白日哦，我爱你啊。

全班都在笑。而公子哥正为这出博人眼球的闹剧浮夸鞠躬谢幕。

玫瑰花的骨朵鲜艳讨喜，颗颗散发着王琳凯喜欢的纸币新鲜油墨的气息，而没人看得到的花茎却是真的，一根根刺划破戳进王琳凯皮肤里。

520是王琳凯的生日，黄明昊不知道。

2

黄明昊知道他可怜，也知道他并非楚楚可怜。

他会想着法子弄钱。

除了波澜不惊把他送过去的玫瑰花一张张展平收进口袋，然后把花茎抽出来面不改色丢进垃圾桶，黄明昊还看见过他去给高年级跑腿赚小费，帮别人代写抄写作业，以及在红灯区穿着cosplay的衣服卖饮料。

他好像没什么不能干。

他还看见过有高年级的男生把王琳凯拉进学校仓库，然后没两分钟就听见男生的惨叫声和跌跌撞撞跑出来的王琳凯。

吐出一口血肉模糊的吐沫问黄明昊有没有矿泉水。

那一刻黄明昊觉得他像个野狗。  
命和胸膛一样薄，生命力却惊人。

看上去是为了活命什么都能做的样子，可实际上又不是。

但黄明昊从没想过这点好印象破败于王琳凯搞钱搞到了自己家里。

那天他回家，看见楼上老爹的房门半开着，里面有声音传出来，以为又是老爹带回来的女人。

他上楼推开房门，看见的却是王琳凯。

他穿着女高中生的jk制服，一头新做的卷毛在男人肥厚的手掌下像条乖顺的狗，趴伏在他老爹双腿间，手里还握着中年男人的性器张嘴要舔。

——操你妈的。黄明昊几乎立刻发疯。

骚货。贱货。

他狠狠骂着，一把冲过去推开老爹把王琳凯扯起来就往外拉，他老爹在后面叫嚣着什么，黄明昊全然没听见。

王琳凯狠狠甩开他的手，  
你疯了！

黄明昊慍怒，  
骚货，搞钱都搞到我爹身上了。  
就这么缺钱到要从中年男人的裤裆里赚钱？真他妈恶心。

王琳凯听着他这番话眼皮一直跳，揉着被他捏红的手腕装作镇静。  
关你屁事。  
你不想看可以出去。我下次来提前告诉你，不会恶心您纯洁的眼睛！

黄明昊觉得好笑，一时间失语，又一把把王琳凯推到墙上

那你在学校装什么贞洁烈女？有钱不是他妈谁都能干你？

王琳凯低下头半张脸被卷发遮住，突然勾起嘴角露出一种他没见过的笑容，

没错。  
是啊。  
——可我嫌他们不够有钱。

黄明昊不出声了。

王琳凯哂笑一声，狠狠推开黄明昊，拢起被撕扯到歪歪斜斜的衣领，背起包转身头也不回离开了。

3

黄明昊这人很绝，绝就绝在他要做什么一点回头的余地都不会留。

他把黄父气住院，还给他杯子里下了过剂量的安眠药和安定咖啡因。

他要他亲爹死。

他继承了家族企业。

拿到新跑车第二天他就去接王琳凯。

在车上他就干了他两次。

第三次时王琳凯喘着气用脚推开他再次凑过来的脸。

黄明昊，你和你老爹闹翻，拿什么养我？就用这台破车吗？

那个老畜生死了，他的公司和遗产都是我的。

王琳凯听完就咯咯的笑了，手里夹着的细烟一直抖。

黄明昊，你这是自寻死路。

黄明昊不想看见他那副笑脸，把烟抢过来直接摁灭在王琳凯的肚子上，又一次把他翻了过去，拽着他头发狠狠干了进去。

——对啊。  
我会带着你一起。

王琳凯一边痛一边笑，呸，我才不要。

黄明昊拽着他新染的紫色卷发把他干到再也出不了声。

明天去把你这头卷毛剪了，我看着真恶心。

end


End file.
